Pupil
by Little Jammes
Summary: Two young Phan's find themselves face to face with the real Erik, not as corny as it sounds. A sequel to Tutor, but even if you didn't read Tutor, you can still get this fic pretty well. EC in a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Pupil**

This is a sequel to tutor, on of my earlier Phics, based on my best friend in the whole wide world.

Lotte- I love you so much, I couldn't ask for a better friend, you are my muse, and I dedicate this Phic to you.

Chapter 1

_Your eyes see but my shadow_

_My heart is over flowing_

_There is so much you could come to love_

Katie sang up to the sky, letting her voice wrap around her with the wind, gently playing around her face, her long brown curls sticking to her lip gloss. Taking a step forward, she sang louder, wrapping her bare arms around shoulders, the wind sending a chill down her spine. The little white strap dress she wore over her favorite pair of drawn on jeans looked absolutely breathtaking on her, but perhaps wasn't the best outfit to wear in the end of October.

_My heart is glowing_

_Your not content knowing_

_Tenderly you could see_

_My soul_

"Katie." Her mother's voice called from her house, interrupting her song. Sighing, Katie returned to her house, stopping at the door way to watch her mother hurrying from her car, to pick up the luggage she had sitting at Katie's feet.

"Yes mom?" She asked happily, picking up the suitcase, walking it out to the car.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright this weekend? I'll be back late Sunday night."

"I'll be fine mom, you go have a good time." She pressed, giving her mom a hug.

"Don't think that because I'm not home you can't have your friends over."

"I know mom, Jammes is coming over tonight, the two of us are going to go trick or treating." She giggled, as her mother rolled her eyes. Katie was nearly seventeen years old, while Jammes was almost nineteen, hardly the proper ages to be participating in such childish activities.

"I swear sometimes you two act like children." Her mom commented, closing the trunk of her car.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid alright?"

"I promise mom." Nodding her head Katie's mother got into the car, driving off towards the setting sun.

Katie waved to the gold car disappearing into the horizon, until it vanished from her sight. Wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Katie returned into the comforts of her warm home, to go up into her bed room to throw her Halloween costume on. Looking in her full length mirror, Katie smiled at how well the costume fit. She would never admit it, but she looked absolutely breathtaking in the Victorian style dress, with her dark curls pulled gracefully pulled back with a rose shaped clip, her brilliant blue eyes matching the soft pastel colour of the dress.

Katie spun around quickly, feeling someone's glaze burn into her pale skin, turning to face a brilliant white mask.

"Jammes!" She scowled, clutching her chest from the surprise, a high pitched laugh coming from behind the mask.

"But Lotte!" Katie's best friend, Mandi pouted, taking the plastic mask off of her face, revealing her dark brown eyes.

"I'm supposed to be Erik!" Rolling her eyes, Katie laughed at her, taking the black fedora she had been wearing off of her head, placing it down on her vanity, letting Mandi's blond curls tumble down around her face.

"Not yet Jammes, right now your going to help me tie this monstrosity up." She motioned to the back of the dress, where the corset's lace lay haphazardly. Chuckling, Mandi rolled her eyes, helping Katie out with her wardrobe issue.

"See, I can still be Erik, the Charles Dance version." Mandi commented, causing Katie to laugh.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't let Erik do this." Katie commented coldly. Mandi sighed, rolling her eyes, tying the final ribbon.

"Well you're done, can I put the mask back on?" Mandi went to reach for it, but Katie snatched it up in her grasp. With a playful smile on her face, Katie hid the mask behind her back.

"You can go as the Robert Englund Erik." Her laughter increased at the cold glare Mandi gave her.

"You know I hate the Englund version, he's a bastard." Backing up, Katie's back hit the cold hard mirror.

"All the Erik's are bastards." Mandi's jaw dropped, as if she had been slapped in the face. Half tempted to slap her best friend upside the head, Mandi turned her back to Katie, plopping herself down upon Katie's bed.

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." Mandi warned, placing her fedora back over her face. Lotte turned back to face the mirror, watching her best friend through the reflection.

"Where did you want to go tonight?" She asked indifferently, pulling some stray strands of hairs back up into the clip.

"I don't know, anywhere." Mandi shrugged, pulling the fedora over to one side of her face, so that one eye was exposed to watch Katie.

"What do you think of meeting up with Robin? She's going to be around this area too, you're going to laugh when you see what she's dressed as."

"Oh let me guess, Raoul?" Katie joked, laughing at the image her mind conquered up, her laughter only increasing as Mandi nodded her head. Getting up off the bed, Mandi stood behind Katie, watching her through the mirror.

_Insolent boy!_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory!_

_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor_

_sharing in My Triumph_

Mandi sang to Katie a smile upon her face. Rolling her eyes, Katie plaid along with their usual game of role play.

_Angel! I hear you speak-_

_I listen..._

_Stay by my side,_

_Guide me! _

_Angel my soul is weak-_

_forgive me..._

_Enter at last master._

Mandi opened her mouth to continue the song, but another voice was heard instead of her own. Fear flooded the girl's bodies as they heard the familiar male voice sing with them.

_Flattering child_

_you shall know me_

_see why in shadow I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror-_

_I am there inside_

The words wrapped around them, intoxicating them, suffocating them. The fear that held in Mandi's heart fled as she recognized the voice. She heard it once before, over a year ago, the voice she knew to be Erik's. The world around them dissolved into a sea of black, the two clutching to each other for dear life, bewildered at what was happening.

"Christine?" The voice danced in their ears, the darkness lifting, a pair of golden eyes staring into Katie's own, Erik's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Lotte- oh I miss you, we need to get together this week, NEED. Anyway, thanks for the help, hope it appeases you, I sorta took some inspiration from Mandy. Love you!

Chapter 2

"Christine?" Erik repeated, his golden eyes twinkling in awe like a child at Christmas. Katie backup in fright, her back hitting a stone wall, Mandi right beside her. Looking over at her closest friend, Katie grasped Mandi's hand, squeezing it as she bit down on her lip. Time seemed to freeze in Katie's mind, as she looked over her familiar surroundings. She had been here so many times before, in her dreams at least. Every inch of the large music room was both familiar, and foreign to her. The giant red oak organ, the large soft red velvet chair, the bookcases of thousands of sheets of music, the golden harp in the corner, all called to her, like an old love letter tugging at her heart.

"You've came back." He whispered, backing away from the girls, turning to the organ, running his long, skeletal hands over the black mask he wore. Katie exchanged confused glances at Mandi, neither one of them understanding what had happened. Erik turned, tears glistening in his eyes.

"But why Christine? Why did you come back?" He approached Katie, running his hand through her hair, twirling a single curl around his finger. Instinctively she drew back, partially hiding behind Mandi.

"I'm not Christine!" She screamed, tearing herself away from both Erik, and Mandi. Running to the door, she turned back, glaring at him, and pleading with Mandi to follow her, before disappearing off into the darkness. Mandi stood dumbstruck for a moment, her eyes transfixed on where Katie just stood.

"Lotte!" Glancing over at Erik, she followed Katie out, calling her name into the darkness that met her on the other side of the large doorway.

"Lotte! What the- Where are you?" She called out, her words echoing back into her ears as she ran down the small cavern like hallway, the heels of her shoes clunking upon the hard stone, splashing up water when she ran through a shallow puddle.

"Lotte! What the fuck? Where-" Her frustrated scream was cut off as water surrounded her body, the murky water flowing into her mouth. splashing around in the darkness, she tried to pull herself back up, but the weight of the soaked costume pulled her downwards, her arms scrapping against the slimy stone wall beside her. Fear overcame her body as she tried to undo the knot that held the oversized cloak she has wearing off, but her shaky fingers, and clouded mind couldn't overcome the simple tie. Trying to take a breath, but only being met by water, Mandi looked up hopefully at the surface, before her world faded into nothing.

Katie ran through the labyrinth she faced, knowing every turn, every trap door. Nothing mattered to her but getting away from him, getting away from this place. After what seemed like a lifetime, she emerged from the world of darkness, meeting the sun's kiss upon her pale skin. Sighing in relief, she collapsed down upon the stairs that met her in the world above, the stairs to the famous Paris Opera House. Hanging her head in her sweating palms, she tried to clear her mind.

"This can't be happening." She told herself, looking up at the world around her, the world she longed to belong to for so long. Gentlemen and their ladies passed by her without a care, dressed in full suits, and top hats, flowing dominos and parasols of every colour. The failing sunlight danced over the gold that surrounded her, giving the atmosphere a look of joyous heaven.

"This is only a dream, Jammes will wake me up out of this..." She told herself, looking up into the pink and orange sky.

Mandi gasped, her eyes fluttering open, falling upon the shimmering yellow orbs in the darkness. Her chest heaved with her laboured breath, her costume heavy with water clung to her desperately, her hair spread over the stone floor like butter on bread. Sitting up, her eyes adjusting to the dim light, Mandi watched the faint out line of a man turn from her, starting off into another direction.

"Wait!" She called out, stumbling to her feet, taking notice that she no longer wore the chunky black heels she had on earlier, instead her pale feet practically glowed in the darkness. The figure turned, those orbs looking over her as she approached him.

"You saved me didn't you?"

"Yes" He answered simply, turning from her.

"Why?" She inquired, stepping closer, catching him by the arm. His eyes burned into her skin, causing her let him go.

"Would you have rather I didn't?" He inquired.

"Now come, those dripping clothes won't do you any good." He turned his back to her once again, silently returning to his home. Curiously, Mandi followed him, a shiver running down her spine when she stepped from the cold, damp stone, to a soft, warm carpet. Taking her through his home, he glanced back, a small smile appearing on his lips beneath his silk, black mask.

"If I may inquire, why would such a beautiful girl wear a man's suit?" Mandi's face turned crimson red, as she looked down at her attire.

"Well..." She started, trying to decide what to tell him.

"It's a costume." Beneath his mask, Erik raised his brow quizzically.

"A costume?" His lips curled up into a wicked grin.

"You must be one of the performers then, from the Opera House?" Bitting down on her lip, she shook her head, averting his gaze.

"No, I'm not from around here." He escorted her into a rather spacious room. A single white four poster bed sat in the center of the room, off white silk sheets laying upon it, reflecting the pale yellow walls. Erik made his way over to a pine Armour, opening the grand door, thumbing through the contents, finally pulling out a light pink dress. Mandi nearly chocked in disgust at the gown. Holding her hand up, she cringed at what to her eyes looked like a massacred cupcake.

"Thank you, but I think I'll stay with the soaked cloths."

"And why is that, Mlle?" He inquired, unable to fathom why a woman wouldn't find such a dress pleasing.

"It's pink." She stated obviously, a look of disbelief in her brown eyes.

"I don't wear pink, I have never worn it, and shall never wear it." Erik chuckled, looking back at the array of coloured fabric that hung before him.

"And what colour would appease you, Mlle?" He asked sarcastically, amused at her reaction to the dress.

"A black perhaps? If not, something dark, a deep red?" She asked hopefully, taking a step closer to peer into the vanity. Nodding his head, he pulled out a black domino, a sigh of relief coming from Mandi.

"If I may ask, why black? Black is for mourning." He stated, handing it over to her.

"Why do you wear black?" She asked, motioning to his monochromatic outfit. Erik clenched his teeth.

"It appeases me." He answered simply, walking around Mandi, towards the door.

"Well, it appeases me too, Erik." He stopped dead in his tracks as she spoke, snapping around, his eyes wide.

"What is your name?" His velvet voice rang in her ears.

"Mand-" She cut off, not wanting to give him the name she was given at birth, but the name she felt most comfortable with,

"My name is Jammes." He nodded his head, disappearing off into the rest of his home. Looking around his home, Mandi looked into the full length mirror, holding the dress up against her.

"It would be a miracle if this actually fit me." She told herself, before removing her soaked clothing, allowing it to lay haphazardly on the floor. It took what seemed like ages, but she finally got the dress on, after fumbling over the random hooks and ties. Pulling her wet hair back, she tied it with a simple ribbon. Sighing heavily, she looked into the mirror, her mind racing over Katie.

"Oh Lotte, where did you run off to?" She asked herself, tip toeing over to the door. Peering out into the rest of Erik's home, she looked for him, but he was no where in sight.

"Good." She told herself, before sneaking out of the room, heading to the door, leaving his home behind to find her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mandi walked through the Labyrinth beneath the opera house slowly, afraid to meet the same fate as earlier, only this time Erik wouldn't be there to save her.

"This would be a hell of a lot easier if I had a flashlight." She said to herself, placing her hand against the damp stone wall, the edge of the lake only a foot from where she stood. Just as she did, a faint echo reached her ears, the sound resembling her name.

"Lotte?" She called out into the darkness, squinting for a better view.

"Jammes?" The sound hit her ears again, this time closer, coming from behind her. Turning around, she looked around for the source, finding nothing there. She jumped when she turned back around, seeing a pair of golden eyes just inches from her face. Loosing her footing, she fell towards the lake, stopped by a hand firmly grasping her shoulder.

"Where are you going, Jammes?" His voice surrounded her, trying to intoxicate her senses. Wrenching herself from his grasp she pressed her back into the wall, looking from where she heard the voice, to the direction he came form.

"What do you want?" She asked shyly, averting his gaze, but still felt it burn into her, as he towered over her, her face only reaching his neck.

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously, bringing his arms up to cross over his board chest.

"I'm trying to leave." She mumbled at an almost inaudible level, but Erik's impeccable hearing understood her perfectly.

"Why? Have I not been an exceptionable host, that you couldn't take my home any longer than absolutely necessary?" He asked, placing one of his hands over his heart to mock pain.

"You have been fine." She bit down on her lip, wishing him to just leave, to let her go to find her best friend.

"Please just let me go, I need to find her." She whimpered, pressing herself deeper into the stone wall.

"If you want to leave, all you have to do is ask, Mlle. Jammes, one should not run from my home without knowing the way." He turned around, gracefully stepping away from her, heading in the direction she had come from. Hesitating for a moment, she followed him through his world of shadow, keeping just close enough to see his outline in the darkness.

Talking a deep breath, Katie looked at the grand building before her, gathering her courage to venture back down into his world.

"Jammes is down there." She whispered to herself. Biting down on her lip, she entered his realm, in search of her best friend.

"Jammes, Love? Jammes?" She called out into the darkness, hearing her words echo back to her. Staring into the abyss before her, she swore she saw a faint outline of a person approaching her.

"Jammes!" She called to the person, praying for it to respond. After what seemed like ages to Katie, a familiar voice echoed back to her.

"Lotte?" Mandi called out, stepping way from Erik, squinting to see what was up ahead, seeing only a faint outline.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold." Mandi sang out as loud as she could.

"The bridge is crossed so stand and watch in burn!" Katie sang back. hearing Katie's words, Mandi broke away from Erik, braking out into a full fledge run towards her best friend.

"Oh Lotte!" she exclaimed, throwing herself on Katie in a tight embrace.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you, I tried to follow you, but..." She cut off, not wanting to worry Katie.

"I'm sorry, Jammes." She practically sobbed, holding Mandi's embrace.

"I shouldn't have just left you, but I couldn't be there Jammes, I couldn't handle him." As she spoke, she lifted her gaze, seeing the figure loom in the shadows. Jumping back, she broke away from Mandi, her eyes watching Erik with horror.

"Lotte, It's alright," Mandi cooed, looking between her best friend and the man who she has loved for so long.

"He saved me Lotte." Mandi whispered, reaching for Katie's hands.

"I went to follow you love, only apparently I'm not as good at finding my way. I needed a Hoggle to lead the way." Mandi motioned to Erik. Katie chuckled at the reference Mandi made to one of their favorite movies, next to Phantom of coarse.

"But Jammes," Katie pulled Mandi closer to whisper into her ear.

"He doesn't exist, he can't." Mandi smiled at her, turning back to the neglected, and partly amused Erik.

"But love, he does." She whispered back, locking arms with Katie. Each girls minds put to rest knowing that the one thing the cared about most was safe.

"Mlle." Erik interrupted their reunion with his velvet voice. Unsure what he wanted to say, only that he wanted Christine to come back with him to the home he longed to share with her. Silently he lead them back to his home. Kati's body filed with fear, she didn't want to go with him, her instincts told her to run, but she couldn't. Mandi walked beside Katie, holding her hand to comfort her, trying to dissipate her friend's fear.

Katie's fearful grip only increased as they crossed the threshold of his home, the warm, comforting aroma wrapping around them as Erik walked into the middle of the room, standing before a grand fireplace. He turned back to them, the light from the blaze catching in his eyes, making them practically twinkle.

His eyes fell upon the two girls, both with large black bags beneath their eyes, their eyelids slowly falling. Never has he seen the girl that stood beside his Christine. Unlike most woman He has seen in his many days as the Opera Ghost, he has never seen someone quite like her. It wasn't her facial features, for she strongly resembled one of the little ballet girls, but how she carried herself. Slouched shoulders, not a hint makeup upon her pale imperfect skin, hair hanging haphazardly over her shoulders, excessive amount of awkward looking necklaces littering her exposed neckline, from a simple black ribbon to a mythical creature that lay over her heart.

He could fathom how this girl could know his Christine, for they looks as opposite as night and day, but after all, she has always loved opposites, just look between him and her little chap. Even with obvious need for sleep he found her to be the definition of beauty. Dark brown curls gracefully faming her face, her brilliant blue eyes glistening with the flickering light, the golden light dancing across her skin. He loved her, truly loved the woman who stood in front of him, although she would never come to love him back. He knew she would never return his affection, but still he couldn't help but love the beautiful talented girl. He was like Apollo longing for Daphne, never to find happiness beside her.

"You should probably rest." He looked up at Katie, then Mandi. Without a word, the girls left him, retreating to the room Mandi had changed cloths in. Sitting down on the bed, Katie bit down on her lip, trying to comprehend all that has happened since they sat in her bedroom only a few hours ago. Knowing what was occupying her best friend's mind, Mandi sat beside her, wrapping her arms around Katie.

"Lotte, we really are here." She whispered.

"We have dreamed of this for so long." A shiver shot down Katie's spine as she looked into Mandi's deep brown eyes.

"Lets just go to bed Jammes." She said, pulling herself out of Mandi's grip to lay down on the bed, facing away from Mandi.

"Goodnight Lotte." Mandi said at last, but Katie was already lost in her own dreams. Mandi watched Lotte for the longest time, her mind racing of the previous events.

"How can you be afraid of the man you love?" She asked Lotte's sleeping form, before meeting her own slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Lotte- Thank you, for just being here for me, you are my world, my everything. I love you lotte, I don't think I could ever have such a friend. I am truly blessed.

The Story referenced in this chapter is the short story, The Lady Or The Tiger.

Chapter 4

"Oh Erik." She whispered tenderly, brushing away a stray strand of hair from his forehead. His eyelashes flutter open, his golden eyes looking up at her with the utmost love.

"Good morning." She smiled at him, kissing his lips softly.

"Why must my mind play tricks on me? Why must I imagine your presence?" He asked with a sigh, averting his gaze.

"Oh my love." She cupped his face in her palms, bringing his lips up to hers.

"This is real."

Rising from her sleep, Katie looked around the painfully familiar room, her gaze finally coming to rest on Mandi's sleeping form beneath the silk sheets. The light from the dieing candle upon the night stand caught in her hair, the light dancing across her fair hair looked like nothing short of gold to her best friend. With a smile upon her face, Katie pulled Mandi's hair away from her face, lovingly looking at her best friend, the one true thing she could always count on.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" She whispered to herself, looking over at Mandi, she got up off the bed, walking over the large full length mirror that sat opposite the bed. Sighing heavily she looked at her refection, trying to calm her malcontent mind. She stood their for what seemed like an eternity, thinking of Erik. Every fiber of her being both loves, and hates him, driving her to the brink of insanity with him so close, so real to her. To sooth her mind, her hand wandered up to her neck, her fingers fiddling with the simple black ribbon tied around her neck, The same that finds residence upon Mandi's neck, that covers up the thin scare.

"Why here? Of all places, we had to come down into his realm. Why? Why can't we just have normal lives? I thought after the Tarek incident we could live at peace, we where so close, why would the goddess do this to us?" She thought out loud.

"Oh Erik," She sighed heavily, staring deep into her own refection, trying to find herself in the depths of her eyes.

"Why must you torture me? Why must your rip my heart in two? You are the unachievable, someone I dare not long for, I know I can't have you, but why must my heart still claim you as the owner? If only I didn't have such a foolish heart." A single crystal tear fell down her cheek, composing herself, she whipped away the insecure tear, putting on her familiar emotional mask.

"I have no heart."

A soft knock ended her monologue, causing Katie to jump.

"It's him." She whispered frightfully. Picking up the hem of her skirt, she ran to the bedside, wishing Mandi was awake.

"Jammes, please get up." She whispered, but her attempt was folly. She new her best friends was anything but a morning person and wouldn't stir with a whisper so early, for it must have been only four or five in the morning. Sighing, she longed to shake her and wake her up, but she dare not make a sound that he could hear. Like a condemned prisoner, she walked over to the door, placing her hand on the door knob, she tried to push the horror that would find meet her out of her mind, she she couldn't help but think of a story she once read, if only there was a tiger on the other side.

Opening the thin pine door, she found his gold eyes flicking behind his black mask, the executioner in her mind.

"Forgive me for waking you." He began, the flesh beneath his mask turning a pastel red.

"You didn't wake me." She insisted, the words escaping her lips before she knew what she was saying.

"I..I.." His fingers fidget nervously, something only his Christine could instill in him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, his gaze resting upon the floor.

"Forgive me for interrupting you." He said, before turning and walking away. Curiously Katie leaned out of the door way, to watch him disappear off into his own bedroom. Turning back to the room she found Mandi sitting up in bed, a questioning look upon her face.

"What on earth did you do to poor Mr. Darcy?" She jokingly quoted, as Katie sat down beside her.

"I have no idea." She admitted plainly, unaware of the comedic reference, still trying to comprehended what had just happened.

Once safe in his own bedroom, Erik hit the back of his head against the wooden door, cursing himself. Running his hands up to his face, he untied the strings of the mask, pulling it away from his most hated feature. Looking down at the black leather, his frustration grew.

"What is wrong with you Erik?" He asked himself, tossing the mask into his coffin bed. Sinking down to the floor, he rested his chin upon his skeletal knees.

"It's Christine." looking into the darkness of the room around him, his mind took him back a few months ago, before she left.

She stood in front of him, her white wedding dress clinging to her figure, desperate calling him. She looked like a perfectly bloomed rose, just waiting to be held, and to prick the finger of the one who loved her. She was so painfully close, every fiber of his being wanted her, to feel her lips upon his, her flesh against his, her eyes upon his face with only love held in them. Looking up into his gold eyes, she wiped away the tears flowing down his yellow cheeks with her thumb, before bring her lips to his. Softly brushing against him at first, she crushed her lips against him, sending shots of heated bliss throughout his entire body. Desperately he wove his hands into her hair, wishing they would never part, but knowing they must.

He knew he didn't deserve her, she needed someone who could love her, and give her the perfect life she needs. She couldn't live down in his hell, she needs to be able to fly in the glorious sunlight, basked in the public's love, she needs to be safe, only Raoul could give her that.

His dream was shattered by a piercing cry, his siren. He snapped to his feet, listening to the sound of his alarm system. Someone was coming to his home. He wished desperately that it was just Christine or Jammes leaving, but he was no fool. Being the rather paranoid genius, he set up a serious of alarms, each releasing a different sound, the one currently ringing, the farthest away from his home. Had it beet Jammes, she would have tripped one of the earlier alarms, and Christine knew how to come and go without setting them off. Grabbing his famous Punjab lasso, Erik hurried out of his room, listening to the cry become lower, longer.

"Great, they are here." He cursed beneath his breath, ready to meet the intruder.


	5. Chapter 5

Little Lotte- Please forgive me, It had to be written, Please don't stop you're Labby fic, I love it. I'm going to miss you soooooo much, Please don't make me go, I want to stay. How Am I gonna survive the ten days with you, and any form of technology... and them nine more days till you come back? I surely will die. I love you, please don't be mad at me, I couldn't take it if you where mad at me. I love you so much, and I will forever. I miss you already.

Chapter 5

Katie and Mandi jumped at the loud noise, each looking around fearfully. Katie's heart sank,

"The siren." She gasped, losing all the pigment in her face, her cold hands gripping Mandi's tightly. Silently she rose from the bed, dragging Mandi up with her. Shooting her a fearful look, they made their way to the door, Katie slowly opening it and peering out.

She watched Erik slip out of his bedroom, his golden eyes locking on her, a small worried grin spread across his masked face, as he turned form her, heading to the main door. Mandi poked her head out beside Katie, watching him disappear off.

"Where is he going?" She questioned, pushing the door open to slip out into the hallway. Taking a step forward, Katie grabbed her forearm, snapping her attention back to her best friend.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, her eyes wide with terror. Mandi rolled her eye and sighed, grabbing Katie by the ams, pulling her into the hall.

"Following him. Come on Lotte, what's wrong with you? Since when do I have more courage than you?" She joked, still pulling on Katie.

"I just have a bad feeling, alright?" Katie protested, wrenching herself from Mandi's grasp, walking in front of Mandi. With a laugh, she followed Katie, down to where Erik disappeared off to.

Just as Katie went to push the door open, it ripped from her hands, opening to a pair of a familiar deep brown eyes. Katie stumbled back and gasped at the man who stood before her. Wavy blond hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, sharp jaw, soft round nose, it was him, Raoul. Katie backed up until hitting Mandi, who protectively wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Christine, why?" Tears started to form in his eyes, as he took a step towards them. Instinctively Mandi pulled her back, watching him as a mother cheetah would, waiting to snap at him if he tries to harm the one thing she is protecting, in this case, her best friend.

"Why did you leave me, and for him?" He hissed, looking towards the door, where Erik was standing, a mocking grin upon his face.

"Are you appeased Vis Count? She is safe." He spoke to Raoul with a hint of amusement in his voice. Raoul glared at Erik, his hands reaching into his coat pocket.

"She will never be safe with a monster." He hissed, pulling his hand out of his pocket, reveling the barrel of a silver pistol.

"Stop!" Katie practically screamed, every ones attention focused on her.

"Please stop." She begged, looking between the two of them, her heart tearing in two. Part of her loves Raoul, he was safe, and comforting, but Erik on the other hand, was everything she ever dreamed of. Looking sadly at Mandi, she broke away from her friend's protective grasp, steping towards Raoul.

"Why did you come here?" She asked sternly, locking her gaze with his.

"For you! Why would you leave like that, on our wedding night! I thought you loved me!" His body seemed to shake from his tears, and anger.

"Why would you return to him! He's a monster! A murderer! He killed my brother!" He screamed, his eyes burning with rage at Erik.

"Shut up!" Mandi hissed, stepping to stand beside Erik.

"Don't you dare, he is more of a man than you will ever be." Erik looked down at her with sheer shock. No one has ever defended him like that, especially not someone he didn't know. Raoul tilted his head in curiosity, staring at Mandi.

"Who are you to speak up for such a beast?" He asked, laughing her raging glare.

"What Fucking Part of shut up don't you understand?" She screamed, moving towards him to stare him in the face, her hands curling in to involuntary fists. Shaking, he raised the gun, pointed to Erik.

"Mandi, please don't." Katie whispered, longing to join her best friend side, but paralyzed with fear.

"So he has bewitched another girl? Not again." He hissed, cocking the gun.

"Raoul please, I'm sorry, Let's just go home." She begged, praying he would stop. Turning his head towards her, the tears flowed faster down his face.

"Christine, my love, this is for you." The sound of the shot echoed around them, assaulting their senses. Erik's eyes widen in shock as he felt no pain, He knew the Viscount had terrible aim, after all he had been shot by him once before, but he would never miss so close...

stumbling back, Mandi looked up at her best friend in horror, pain shotting through her body, the wind knocked out of her body from the force. Looking down she watched the crimson liquid spill from her chest, her mind racing over the last few seconds.

Katie's scream pierced through them, as she ran to her best friend, who slowly sank to the ground. Taking Mandi up in her arms, she rocked her, pressing her sleeve to the wound, trying to stop the priceless liquid from spilling.

"What have you done!" She screamed at Raoul, pure hate in her eyes. Mouth hanging open in shock, body shaking, Raoul stumbled back, dropping the cursed weapon.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, before running out of the door. Looking down at his weeping love, Rage filled Erik's body, as he ran after Raoul.

"Jammes, Everything is going to be fine." She promised, her voice shaky as tears spilled from her eyes, Mandi smiled weakly, trying to ignore the pain.

"You are a terrible lier." She joked, Katie's tears mingling with her own. A small laugh escaped Katie's lips, before she gently kissed her forehead, laying Mandi's head in her lap.

"I love you Lotte, you are everything to me-" She was cut be a cough, blood splattering from her lips onto Katie's dress.

"Shh... Jammes, I know, I love you too, I can't live without you." She sobbed, pulling her closer.

"Please don't leave me, You promised you would never leave me." Her body shook from her sobbing, as she stroked Mandi's hair lovingly.

"I'll never leave you, I promise you that." Reaching her hand up, she wiped the tears away from her red cheeks.

"Lotte, promise me one thing? Please?" Mandi said, another blood filled cough following.

"Anything." She vowed, running her finger down her best friend, her world's cheek.

"You can have him now, Love him for the both of us." Her voice rasped, looking up into the sea foam blue eyes.

"Je t'aime." She whispered, before closing her eyes, hiding the depth of her soul for evermore.

"Please, Jammes, no." Katie whimpered, feeling her go limp in her arms.

"Please, please." She sobbed, burying her face into Mandi's golden hair, Rocking and she cried burning tears.

"Jammes." She whimpered, pulling her face away from her lifeless body.

"I love you my sister." As she spoke, Mandi grew transparent before her eyes, her weight turning to nothing.

"No, please!" She cried out, watching Mandi's body fade to nothing.

Mandi shot up, gasping for air, her hand clutching her chest. Looking up, she found herself laying on Katie's bed, the failing sunlight laying over her.

"What the-" She began, looking into the mirror that She and Katie sung into. Her eyes went wide with shock as she saw the black domino clinging to her figure. She ran her hands over in in disbelieve, expecting it to be her imagination.

"It really happened." She gasped, staring into her own eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Katie stared into the mirror of the room she shared with her best friend just a night before, a room now that felt empty, dead. Time held no value to her now, as she sat motionless, her tears running dry almost an hour ago.

"Jammes." She whimpered, seeing not herself in her reflection, but the soft, round face of Mandi.

"Why?" She asked, placing her palm against the cold mirror.

Cold as death, she thought, thankful that no more tears ran down her cheek, but she believed she could never cry again, nothing could hurt her as losing such a person. Mandi was more than just her best friend, she was a sister, part of her soul. They belongs together, they didn't feel complete alone. They were one soul trapped in two bodies, neither could live without the other.

"Why didn't he save you? Why? He saved you last time, what made this different?" She dropped her gave to the top of the vanity, The cursed pistol that stole her world sat in front of her, the cold metal taunting her, like a wicked demon tearing her soul apart.

Slowly, her shaky fingers wrapped around the heath of the weapon, brandishing it before her. Looking back up at her reflection, she stared deep into her eyes, into her soul.

"What good is a broken soul? What good is a shattered heart? I thought that my heart was lost, I thought I knew true pain, oh how blinded I was, pain is watching your life slip away, while your body continues on, but no more." Slowly she moved the barrel of the gun up towards her chest, the butt resting between her breasts.

"For you Jammes." She whispered, resting her finger on the trigger. taking a deep breath, she steadied her courage to go through with this needed act.

"Lotte, Please no." Mandi's voice rang in Katie's head, looking up to nothing, she dropped the gun.

"Love him for the both of us." Her final words repeated over and over again, driving Katie to the point of insanity.

"Must you always have your way, Jammes?" She asked herself, a small chuckle escaping her thin lips.

"Fine, but it's all for you." She said to the Voice in her head, just as she did, a knock was heard upon the door. turning towards the noise, she watched Erik push the door open with his broad back, carrying a tray in his arms. he gently smiled beneath his mask, placing the tray down before her. Quickly Katie hide the gun in the folds of her dress,

"I brought you some tea, and something to eat." He spoke softly, his eyes falling upon hers. For the first time, she truly looked into those golden orbs, never had she seen such emotion as what hides in his. Love, compassion, sorrow, tenderness, only the kindest feelings made residence when he looks at her.

"Thank you Erik," She smiled up at him, Mandi's words echoing in her mind.

"For everything you have done for me." Gently, she placed her hand upon his leather covered hand, wishing she could have felt his soft skin.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." she whispered softly, watching Erik practically jump as she touched him. A satisfied smile spread across her face, as she picked up the cup of tea with the hand she had resting upon him, and sipped it. Nodding his Head, Erik went to leave her room, making his way to the door.

"Erik," She called, as he placed his hand upon the door nod. He turned his attention back to her, trying to understand why she would call him back.

"Do you think you could stay here with me? I really don't want to be alone." She admitted, looking down at the floor in shame.

"Of Course Mon Ange." He spoke as if he was a servant, obediently sitting down upon the edge of the bed, his hands laying in his lap. They sat awkwardly, unable form some sort of conversation, both wishing to end such silence.

"What happened to her?" He asked lowly, his gaze resting on the floor.

"I've never seen..." He faded off, as he saw the sorrow in Katie's eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry of Erik, she's home." Katie told herself more than him.

"She just went back, she had to." Erik raised his eyes brow, curious as to what she was speaking of.

To Heaven I suppose, He thought to himself, for be believed his Christine was nothing short of a true god sent angel.

"I'm sure you are right Mon Ange" He spoke sweetly, he would agree with anything his Christine said.

"Christine..." He began, watching Katie give him her full attention.

She was done fighting over this Christine business, Yes, she didn't believe it, but If he wanted to, all she cared for was his happiness, and following Mandi's 'order'. Her heart fluttered as she watched him sit upon the bed she slept on, her mind finally allowing her true feeling to be felt. No matter how she tried to hide it, to claim her heart could not love, to protect herself, she loved him. She always has loved him, but she could never have satisfied her heart at home, not with her best friend. She knew Mandi loved Erik as much, if not even more than she does, but she wasn't afraid to show her love, and to except she will never be loved in return. Katie always admired Mandi's ability to truly forsake such love, while she always denied it.

Thank you Jammes, She thought, she would never have allowed herself to love Erik, without Mandi.

"I'm sorry." He spoke at last, the bottom his his eyes starting to tear up.

"Forgive me, It's my fault, everything. Raoul coming back, Jammes... Oh Forgive me Christine." He moaned. Katie looked at him in shock. This was not the Erik she had always known in her mind, he was not this sensitive man that sad before her, he was not this fragile man begging for forgiveness.

"Erik, please, this has nothing to do with you." She tried to convince him.

"If I hadn't got involved with you, she would be alive..."

"No!" She practically screamed, causing him to jump. Smiling at him softly, she rose from the chair, to kneel before him, taking his hands in hers.

"Erik, I came back to you, because, because... I love you." She admitted, the words not belonging to Katie.

"Love?" He asked like a small child in awe, his eyes wide and watery.

"Yes, Love." She stated, not caring about the walls around her heart any longer. She didn't care about consequences, only the here, now, after all, Mandi always served as her 'Jiminy cricket.'

"No day but today." She joked to herself, locking eyes with the man who her heart claimed as it's owner.

Slowly, she rose to meet his face, letting her lips brush against his, before pressing herself into him. Tears streamed down his cheeks as she held their kiss, Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling her deeper into him. Katie pulled away gasping for breath, resting her forehead against his.

"I Love you too." He admitted, shyly letting his lips meet hers again.


	7. Chapter 7

Little Lotte- Sorry for not posting, But hey, better late then not at all, YOUR not a whore in this, Christine is. Love you! And thanks for everything. Can't wait for Monday!

Chapter 7

Erik pulled away from Katie, looking into the depth of her soul, her love slowly revealing itself from it's long awaited slumber. She looked at his tenderly, her hand slowly creeping up to the mask the cover the rest of his face. She discarded the leather revealing his once loathed face. Smiling, she leaned over and kissed the place where his nose would have been.

Despite the incident with Tarek, Katie was far from someone to be so, physical with someone so quickly, but it truly wasn't Katie touching his yellow skin, but the being she so longed to oppressed, his love Christine.

Pulling away from her, Erik rose from the bed,.

"You should get some rest." He told her kindly. Like an obedient child, she nodded her head and laid down on the bed, watching him intently, Christine's deepest wish for him to come join her. Slowly he made his way over to the door, with his hand upon the doorknob, he looked back at her.

Fighting with his own inner need, he left her alone in her bedroom, to return to his own, to find his slumber alone, as he always has.

Katie sat in her room silently, her head resting on her knees. Despite what Erik had said, she couldn't find sleep, not with her malcontent mind.

"How can this be real? This has to be a dream, just like all the others." She told herself, wrapping her arms around her legs tighter. She thought about all the dreams she had of Erik. Why was this Erik different? If this was real, and her dreams where memories relived, then why hadn't the events occurred as she saw them?

Her mind reliving the most prevalent dream, the one closest to reality.

Her neck burned as the raw rope cut into her, his grip only pulling it tighter. He didn't recognize her, he didn't know it was his Christine coming back to him.

"Angel, I'm sorry." She chocked, praying he would stop, that he still loved her back. She was gone for only a few months, but how far he had fallen. She broke him, and she knew it, all he ever wanted was to be loved, and she shattered his hopes, killing the man who she herself loved, but was afraid to love.

He loosened his famous Punjab lasso, thinking he was mad from hearing her voice, for she haunted him, her image, her voice, every bit of her following him, reminding exactly how worthless he was.

"Christine?" He asked in disbelief as her image didn't taunt him, or fade as he reached for her, pulling her into his soft body. The weight of her body made Erik's Heart flutter, she was truly there, with him.

Katie looked up from the bed, looking at herself in the mirror. The brunette curls, blue eyes, rose cheeks, they weren't her's, no they didn't belong to the young Katie, they where not her features, but those of Christine.

Getting up off the bed, she stalked up the refection, her gaze burning deeply into her eyes, Katie's thoughts fleeing, no, she wasn't Katie, not here, here she was Christine. A smile creeping across her face, she left her bedroom, to tip toe down the hall, to his room. Stopping at the door, she reached her hand around the doorknob, taking a deep breath. This was it, this was her time to let the feelings she suppressed for so long out. Peering into the room, she saw his form laying gently in the coffin shaped bed, his chest slowly rising and falling with gentle sleep.

As to make not a sound, she went to the side of his bed, simply watching him sleep, watching his nostrils flare with each breath, his mouth slightly a jar. Turning her back to him, Effortlessly she slipped of her shoes, taking off the unneeded fashions of her dress, stripping herself down to just her undergarments.

The gentle rustling of fabric was enough to cause Erik to wake, his gentle golden eyes watching her undress, his mind trying to decide if this was a dream. Slowly she turned back to him, her face flushing as she saw his golden eyes watching her. Awkwardly, she climbed into the bed beside him, snuggling up against his inviting bare chest.

Confused at her action, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her soft body closer, the heat from her spreading through him like wildfire.

"Erik, the night I left... you called me your bride." She began, her fingers entwining around his arm.

"Do you still consider me your bride?" She asked timidly, slowly raising her gaze to his.

"If you will have me." Hope shimmered in his eyes. With a smile on her face, she sat up in the bed, looking down at her love.

"I never married him Erik, for I am yours, and will be yours forever." She vowed, slowly removing the rest of her apparel.

"Erik." She spoke softly, laying back down beside him, his fingers entwining in the curls that fell upon her back. Softly her lips met hers.

"Shh...My love no need for words." He cooed, his hands running down her bare back.

"Oh... Erik." She pulled herself on top of him. Her lips traveled from his, down his neck, to his chest, her hands roaming over his body. Beneath her, she felt his need for her grow, as she showered his scared skin with what it had been denied for so long, too long. She brought her attention back to his face, a seductive grin on her face. Her lips attacked his passionately, her tonge slipping into his mouth as her fingers worked of the buttons of his pants. He gasped as the cold air hit him, she dropped his pants to the floor atop her own cloths.

"Christine wait." He pleaded, gently pushing her off of him, pulling a cover over his body. Despite the obvious longing he had for her, he knew he couldn't do this with her, he couldn't ruin her.

"Please, just go back to your room." He pleaded, unable to bring his gaze to hers. Confused, she sat dumbstruck for a moment, watching him, her heart breaking.

"What's wrong with me Erik? Am I not pretty enough? Why don't you love me?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. Silently she rose from his bed, the tears running down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around her exposed breasts, picking her clothes up from the floor.

Erik couldn't bring himself to say a word to her as she left him alone in his bedroom, alone. He Cursed himself for denying himself the thing he longed for, but he could never corrupt his love like that. She was a virginal angel, a goddess, Committing such an act would be like setting ablaze an organ, an unthinkable act.

She returned to her room in silence, climbing onto her bed. Sitting in the same position as earlier, she wrapped her arms around her bare body, not caring about her apparel, she tried to understand why Erik would send her away, picking out ever flaw she could find within herself.

"How could I have thought he would love me?" She asked herself, her tears streaming even faster. She rose from the bed, to walk into the washroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she searched through the countess pampering needs till she found one that caught her attention, a razor.

Picking it up, she examined it, her mind traveling back only a few years, before Katie met Mandi, when she was lost in this world, and found only once escape from the pain. Looking up at her refection, she wiped the tears away from her eyes, gripping the razor with shaking hands, She held it up to her forearm, holding it just above her skin. Taking a deep breath, she released her sorrow, her anger, with the dripping of that priceless crimson gold. She watches as a few drops slid down her pale arm, before taking a wet rage to her skin, cleaning the wound she inflicted, stopping the flow. Sighing, she returned into her chambers, placing on her undergarments. She returned to the bed, wishing for sleep to overcome her, but being denied the simple pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

Little Lotte- thanks for waiting, I love you!

Chapter 8 

Erik sat alone in his room, his large, skeletal hands over his pale bare face, trying to figure what would occur next in this twisted game of mortality. His fingers danced over the thin wrinkles upon his forehead, down to the raised veins of his forearm. Erik was no fool, he knew his age, he was old. Living the way he did, it wouldn't take too long. He was sure he would die after Christine left, but he has lived on, slowly, painfully. He did everything he could to hide his frailty from her, especially since she returned to him.

How often he had tried to kill himself, but never to accomplish something so simple. It was so simple for him to take a life, just simple pressure on his famous Punjab, and the poor soul was sent up to God, or perhaps Mephistopheles. He tried to ruin his life, to bring his death closer, but still it wouldn't come. His health was never any great importance, his fancy for wine, opium, and morfine were no help, his belief for lacking sleep and food didn't add to his personal care, but after all, he never wanted to live anyway, and every day he cursed for being around for so long already. His need for morphine only seemed to increase each day, as his tolerance grew.

"If only I had been younger." He whispered to himself, wiping his hand down his face, releasing a sigh.

His entire body ached, screaming for the peaceful end. Slowly he pulled himself off of the bed, heading over to the same, oak box he kept on his vanity. Taking the box in his hands, he carried it over to his bed, pulling out the precious object, a syringe.

This was his escape, the only thing that took the pain away, well, a little brandy usually helped. He brandished the white liquid before him, seeing his twisted reflection in the curved glass,his own gaze burning into him, his burning need growing.

She simply laid in bed for the what seemed like an eternity to her, thinking only of him, her love. So long she was waited to see him again, to touch him. No, not Katie, she didn't want anything to do with him, or this place, all she wanted was to go home, but it was not her who laid in this bed, staring up at the ceiling as she used to do every night. No, Katie no longer found residence here, but Christine did.

As she did earlier, she rose from her bed, her body refusing to be anywhere but at his side. He wouldn't send her away again, he wouldn't be able to save her from what she wanted. silently she made that journey back to his room, stopping at his door. It hung a jar, Erik's shape appearing in the little creases. He laid in his bed, Tears streaming down his twisted flesh as his hand lay over his trousers.

Christine's virgin eyes widened as she saw the rapid motion of his hand, knowing what he was doing to himself. She stood there awkwardly, her eyes turned away, unable to move. She couldn't leave, her body wouldn't let her, and she obviously couldn't go in there, not with him in such a vulnerable state.

"Oh Christine." He whimpered, letting go of himself, bringing his hands up to catch his tears, his pride falling to nothing. What life did he have? The only pleasure coming from his own hand. He new she was just outside the door, her blue eyes catching the soft glow from the candles lit in his room, but he didn't care, not anymore.

Let her know the sins I force upon myself, let her know how I condemn myself to the depths of her god's hell to save her, he thought, burring his face into his pillow. Tears streamed down her own cheeks as she watched him cry.

"What have I done?" She whispered, slowly opening the door. He listened to her light steps as she approached his bed, fear flooding his body as she neared him.

"Erik." She spoke tenderly, laying her palm against his forehead, lightly kissing his lips, bringing her body to rest beside him. He shivered as she rested her head on his bare chest, curing her fingers over his arm. He tried to pull back, but she held him still, her head rising and falling rapidly with his breath, his heart pounding.

"Christine, please." He whimpered, feeling himself need her. Despite his plea, she refused to move, simply lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"No, you are my husband, and I shall sleep beside you as a wife should."she spoke sternly, before resting her head back on him. She watched as his excitement grew, and new his face was flushing from his inability to hide such a need.

Her eyes slowly roamed around his bedroom, coming to rest upon his bedside table, an empty syringe laying haphazardly next to an oak box. Tears formed in her eyes, she hated that cursed drug, she hated what it would eventually do to him, take her love away.

He watched curiously as her gaze fell upon his needed saviour, tears forming him her eyes. Slowly she brought her gaze up to him, running her finger over his cheek.

"Why? Why?" She wept, running her hand down his neck to rest over his heart.

"Christine, please." He stated, not wanting to argue with her, not now.

"Why Erik? Why can't you love me? Why do you have to resort to that damn stuff!" She screamed,flying her hand to motion to the needle.

"Why can't you take me instead of keeping to yourself!" She brought her hand down to his trousers boldly, laying it flat against him. He jerked back, pushing her hand away. Furiously, she slapped him clear across his face. Anger filled him, as he pushed her off of him completely, shooting up off of the bed, pacing back and forth before it. Angered and hot tempered, she herself followed his actions, stopping him in his tracks.

"If you want sex go back to your chap, I am sure he will gladly comply." He spat, not thinking of what he was saying.

"I don't want just sex Erik!" She screamed back at him, forcefully pushing him against the wall.

"I want you!" He pushed her away, storming past her, out of his room. She caught him by the arm, refusing to let there battle end.

"You don't know what you want." He hissed, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"I think I know what I want." She spoke, forcing her lips on his. He wanted to protest, to throw her off of him, but he couldn't. His self control shattered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tonge slipping into his mouth. Everything he tried to save her from, everything he denied himself for so long was all folly, she wouldn't have that, nor did he wish her to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Little Lotte- are you happy? I updated, took all day, but hey, it's hard to write this. Love you, and missing you , I mean, it's been a whole six days since I've seen you. I need to spend more time with you and mike. blushes anyway, enjoy. And NO, you don't get to murder Erik!

P.S this chapter is definitely Rated M.

Chapter 9

Bliss shot through her body as her soul melted with his, her fingers running through his splotchy hair, their tongs wildly dancing together. She slowly took guided him down the hall back to his room. Pressing his back into his mattress, she knew she would have to take the reins here, after all, her body was the only one with experience, with another person.

Pulling her lips off of his, she trailed down his neck, her lips gently brushing over his collar bone. Her hands running down his chest to his abdomen, feeling ever unhealthy exposed rib, till her fingers hit the waist of his pants. She grinned wildly as she heard him moan in pleasure beneath her, his hands running up and down the fabric upon her leg.

Further and further her lips traveled, following the part of her hands. She looked up at him, his head laying back, only the underside of his chin clearly visible. Heat filled her body as she heard his heavy breathing. Her lips traveled back up, as her fingers began to work on taking off his trousers. Upon removing the garment, she pulled away from him for a moment, to look up and down his slender body. Every thing about him set her body ablaze, her heart beating rapidly, her womanhood pulsing with need. His yellow skin, decorated with white scars, his pulsing, yet rather small manhood, twisted face, thin limbs, he was not the man she always dreamed of, but the one she fell in love with.

Instinct took over Erik, as he flipped her over, finding himself not startling her. As he always dreamed of, but would never commit, his nimble fingers unlaced her dress, playing it gently, yet with great speed, as if playing a delicate harp. Pulling the garment off of her petite body, he looked down at her with the utmost awe, completely entranced by her beauty. Seeing the look of pure joy in his eyes, she tenderly placed her hand upon his cheek, smiling up at him.

"I love you." She spoke softly, urging him to continue with the act he only dreamed of. She was no fool, she knew he would never commit such an act thinking clearly, for once she was thankful for his morphine habit.

"Oh Christine." He moaned, finding his place on top of her, ready to strike.

"I love you, so much." He thrusted himself into her, the desperate need he denied for so long finally being met. He moved inside of her slowly at first, gaining speed with each trust, each time she whimpered out his name. She wrapped her legs around his slender waist, trying to bring him closer, deeper into their ecstasy. She dug her nails into his back, no doubt adding more to his collection of scars, but these, these were well worth it. Her piercing cry rang around them, as she met her climax, his desperate release filling her womanhood. He collapsed down beside her, pulling her flat against his chest, both heaving for breath. They laid their in silence till both passed into a peaceful slumber.

"What are we going to do with him?" Katie asked fearfully, looking into Mandi's brown eyes, before glancing back towards the church, her mind focusing on the act they just committed, murder. Her stomach churned as she felt like she was going to throw up from guilt. Mandi gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look her square in the eyes.

"We are going to go back to Robin, and forget about this." She said sternly, trying to hurry her back into the car.

"Forget?" Her eyes widened with both fear and surprise.

"We murdered someone! What if the police find out? " She whispered frightfully, getting into Mandi's car. She fiddled with her fingers nervously, as Mandi drove them the short distance to Robin's house.

They entered the house silently, Robin meeting them at the door with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" She asked fearfully, fiddling the same way as Katie was.

"We're fine." Mandi answered, leading Katie down to the basement where they first conceived the plan. Katie collapsed on the couch, Mandi finding residence beside her. Taking Katie's hands, Mandi tried to calm her, warming her usual cold hands. Katie sat silently as Mandi retold the tale to her cousin, tension hanging in the air.

"Thank God it's over." Robin sighed, looking up at the two friends.

"But what about the police?" Katie whimpered out, first words she spoke in Robin's presence.

"Listen to me Lotte." Mandi gripped Katie harder, realizing then that she was shaking with fright as well as her best friend, sighing, she pushed away her fears, someone had to stay strong during this.

"Tarek was a murder, a criminal, we did the world a favor, and we are not going to go to jail. This was an act of self defence, You have to believe that." She tried to convince Katie, and herself. Katie nodded her head slightly, her blue eyes locking onto Mandi's.

Slowly she opened her eyes, those sea foam orbs falling upon the yellow face before her, Erik. Brushing a stray strand of hair from his face, she leaned forward and kissed where a noise should have been on any other man. His eye lashes fluttered open, his gaze resting upon her form.

"Oh Christine." He spoke her name tenderly, as is it was only a dream, secretly he wished it to be only a dream. Gently his unusually long fingers ran down her cheek.

"Did that really just happen?" He asked shyly, dropping his gaze from her to the bedsheets.

"Yes," She spoke proudly, leaving a small kiss on his lips.

"It really happened." She smiled at him, before seeing the disappointed look upon his face. She dropped her gaze as well, pulling the blanket closer to her body.

"Do you regret it?" She asked shyly, her hand creeping towards him, entwining her finger with his. He laid silently, unable to speak, dreading speaking with her.

"Have it your way." She spat, getting off of the bed, wrapping the blanket around her exposed body. She stormed off towards the door, gripping the doorway. She turned to glance back at him, nearly stumbling over to find him standing right beside her. He lightly kissed her lips.

"I regret nothing Mon Ange." He whispered tenderly, taking her lips again, this time passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Little Lotte- I actually finished the story! I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you. I hope you like the reference at the end, wrote it in especially for you.

Chapter 10

Erik laid alone in his bedroom, listening to Christine move about in his home, their home. Stretching out his rather long legs, he tried to rid his aging body of the sore pains that inhabited his entire body. Every morning the pains got worse and worse, lately moving into his lungs, consuming his once beautiful voice.

He was old. He no fool, when he sent his beloved Christine away he knew if she was to be his wife, she would become a widow within a year, To his distaste the year crept along slowly in the hell he found residence in, each day this only salvation coming from the liquid he forced into his veins. It seemed almost Ironic that it be that momentary happiness that would lead to his death.

"Erik." Her sweet voice carried to his ears, that voice he dreamed of so many nights, something he had once thought was lost forever.

"Are you still in bed?" She peeked her face into the dark room, her pale skin seeming like the glistening moon in the darkest night. Slowly she came to the bed before him, worry filling her body seeing the look of discomfort in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, finding her place beside him. Sadly he looked up at his love, his body screaming in pain.

"My years seem to be catching up with me." He tried to smile, but watched the eyes of his love fill with tears.

"Don't say that." She begged, lifting his head gently to place it down upon her lap, the simple silk clinging to her thin legs acting as a pillow for her angel.

"Your not old, You can't be." Her tears fell onto his twisted yellow flesh.

"Why must you kid yourself my love? I have lived far beyond what I should have, with happiness I should never have experienced." His finger tips grazed over a curl of her hair.

"It's time for Mephistopheles to collect what was promised to him." his words only made her tears flow faster down her face, their salty taste lingering on her lips.

"Mon Ange, do not leave me, do not make me a widow." She begged helplessly. Wrapping his arm around her slim waist, He looked up into her watery eyes.

"I love you Christine, I will never leave you, Mon Chere, je toujours regarde." He promised, heavy eyelids covering those golden brown orbs, hiding their beauty forevermore.

"Erik, please, je vous aime." She pleaded, but his soul had grown wings and flew to the heaven she knew he was destined for.

"Bon nuit, Mon Ange, my Erik." She kissed his forehead, cradling the body of a fallen angel.

Katie shot up gasping, her face wet with tears. Gripping the cotton sheets with her fingers, she tried to calm herself, unsure of where she was, or what was happening.

"Lotte?" I familiar voice called from a distance, fear hidden among the words. Looking around, she found herself laying in her mother's bed, a cat sleeping beside her leg.

"Lotte!" A familiar figure appeared in the doorway, the black blur leaping at her in a loving embrace.

"I was so worried." Mandi gave a sigh of relieve holding her best friend in her arms. Pulling away they locked eyes, Katie's heart beating rapidly, her mind replaying the horror scene of watching her die.

"It was a dream." She gave a sigh of relief, resting her head against Mandi's shoulder.

"It was all a dream Jammes." Mandi bit down on her lip, trying to form words to speak to her best friend. Silently she loosed the lace binding of her corset just a bit to pull the fabric away from her neck line, a white round scar lay upon her skin. Katie's face grew as pale as the scar, looking up at her friends face in horror.

"Lotte... what happened?" Mandi asked in a faint whisper, Praying her best friend could shed some light on what she believed to be this supernatural experience.

"I don't know... I just don't know." They sat it silence for what seemed like ages, their eyes resting upon nothing in particular in the room.

"Look at the time." Mandi finally spoke, pointing to the clock that lay upon the nightstand.

"Seven thirty." She looked back up at mandi with a raised brow.

"So?" She couldn't understand what she was getting at.

"When I came over it was Seven fifteen." Katie took a look back at the clock to check the time once more, the entire experience causing a massive headache.

"What do we do?" She looked over at Mandi.

"We do what we've always done, we never speak of it to another soul." Katie gave a short chuckle.

"Well that just solves everything!" she spoke sarcastically, till she saw the look of seriousness in Mandi's eyes.

"What else can we do? It's not like anyone will believe this. This is even too far fetched for a fanfic!" Katie hated to admit it, but Mandi was right, the Tarek incident perhaps one day someone would believe them, but this? They would be considered mentally unstable for such a tale.

"Your right." She gave a great sigh, knowing that her best friend would be the only audience to her greatest story. For as long as Katie can remember she weaved tales in her mind, good verse evil, love overcoming hate, but nothing of her childhood dreams could ever compare to what she lived. Who would ever think that the shy, daydreamer would meet such an adventure? Like Wendy after meeting peter pan, she could never retell what she say in Neverland, all she could do was move on, continue with her life in this world, her dreams the only thing to linger on such events.


End file.
